The investigators plan to: 1) Assess the efficacy and feasibility of utilizing gallium nitrate in patients who have progressed following cytotoxic chemotherapy with advanced or recurrent urothelial tract tumors, and 2) Evaluate the toxicity of gallium nitrate in this group of patients. The gallium nitrate is to be given by continuous infusion over 24 hrs for 7 consecutive days at start of each treatment cycle in the amount of 300 mg/m2/day. Patient must be hospitalized for first treatment cycle.